


The Princess and the Fangirl

by phidari



Category: Kamen Rider Fourze, Kamen Rider W (Double)
Genre: F/F, Ficlet, Idol and Fan, Ominous Warnings, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-10-14 15:06:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10538934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phidari/pseuds/phidari
Summary: Tomoko's idol obsession is unhealthy.Or is it?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [girlnamedlance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlnamedlance/gifts).



"And that's it for this set! Great job, Princess Wakana."

"Thanks." Wakana beamed. She grabbed a bottle of water from the cooler as she passed by the stagehands on her way to her dressing room. Intermission would only last ten minutes, so she needed to hurry and get changed.

She turned a corner and stopped dead in her tracks. Standing in her way was a girl dressed in all black and way too heavy eyeliner.

Wakana could manage nothing more than an, "Uh..."

"Princess Wakana Sonozaki, I've been watching you. I've been to every one of your shows. I have all of your albums." The girl stepped closer, then amended her last sentence with, "Twice."

 _Tch._ But Wakana forced an awkward smile onto her face. "Um... thanks? That means a lot! But I really need to get to my dressing room, so..."

The girl shook her head. "You're in grave danger. I can sense it in your aura." And then the girl was wrapping both arms around Wakana's waist.

Wakana shrieked.

Almost instantly a pair of security guards appeared and grabbed the girl, who struggled and shrieked about how she had to save Princess Wakana, didn't they understand, and she would curse them if they didn't let go.

"You're creeping me out!" Wakana exclaimed as she scurried toward her dressing room.

She wouldn't notice for an hour or so that the girl had actually succeeded in snatching the Claydoll Memory out of her back pocket.


End file.
